26 Blends and Shades
by Rhiime
Summary: An album of alphabetic drabbles including the 5 stat trainers of Battle Tower: Riley, Cheryl, Marley, Buck, and Mira. AoShipping, NuclearShipping, etc.
1. Apples

**A/N**: I realized that there aren't many stories including these 5. I just see them as easy targets for writing about them.

That... and I see them all as a family: Riley and Cheryl the parents with Buck, Mira and Marley being the children. 8D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Poke'mon; Diamond, Pearl, the series, manga... -sigh-

* * *

1. Apples

Blue being his favourite colour, Riley wasn't a big fan of red. Red was the main emotion for anger, blood, and the second key factor in death, embarrassment: a plain ugly colour in his eyes. The reason why he treasured his Lucario was because of his natural blue coat and loyal attitude, an outlook that was similar to a cobalt feel. Heck, only a handful of his Pokémon had a small tint of red on them, save for a couple of them that were mainly crimson. And also why he and Buck never say eye to eye- he was practically an erupting lava pit with his taste in clothes and hairstyles.

But when Mira came walking into the Double-Battle room, a large basket of shiny red apples in her arms that nearly tipped her over, Riley couldn't help but smile.

"A tree near Mira's house had a whole bunch of apples on it." She said to everyone with a happy smile.

Walking over to her, leaning down and taking the basket out of the girl's tiny arms, Riley took one of the apples and handed it over to Mira. She giggled in her usual brightly way and held it up for him to take a bite.

When it was with someone he cared for, he learned to accept it.

--


	2. Balloon

A/N: Take the ending as NuclearShipping. I wanted it to be blunt but also to be able to get my plot across. XD

* * *

2. _Balloon_

Mira and Buck looked up to the dozen or so colliding, multi-type balloons that were attached to a sleeping Slowpoke.

"We should wake it up. Mira doesn't want to steal."

"Do you really think it's going to mind? It's out cold."

Snickering with a sadistic smile, Buck walked towards the Pokémon's tail and began unraveling a few of the looser strings, careful not to move the end enough to wake the sleeping Poke' up. Mira watched tensely, looking around them to make sure no one was watching, or actually caring, because of the blooming network of Battle Park.

"Come on!" Buck hissed nervously, and they both ran towards the lush groove of trees and bushes.

Once they stopped, Buck held out one of the string towards Mira, grinning in victory. Taking the twine with a yellow heart at the end of it in her fingers, she looked up to the rest of the gift. A shiny Drifloom floated freely at the top that reflected Buck's Haunter in its body.

"That was too easy." The red head chuckled sneakily, beginning to walk towards the Battle Tower while Mira followed behind. Both of their balloons gently hit each other as they walked, causing a small squeaking sound to occur.


	3. Curse

_I do not have a Beta-tester, so excuse the mistakes in grammar and usage, if you spot any._

--

3. Curse

Hard, heated breathes erupted from her mouth with little indication that they were going to stop anytime soon. Her hands shook hastily as she tightened her balled fists against the ground, the only thing that was just a little stable when all around her was pitch black. Vision going dark, she gasped loudly and let out a held back cry of fear, which drowned out the voice that boomed just as loudly from somewhere outside her little black room.

"_--Marley!" _

With a forced blink, she felt someone grab her shoulders with little force yet great tenderness, and pulled her up so she was straightened. Leaning her head back, she coughed in pain, her lungs filling with heaps of air.

"_Easy, honey…"_ Sighing deeply, Marley stared up at the shimmering orange and purple sky, now merging to create a sunset. Something draped over her shoulders and around her torso, making her shrug her shoulders as her space-black hair fell over her left eye.

"Marley," Looking up to her name, she blinked lazily at Cheryl and Riley, who were both knelt down in front of her. They both looked scared and relieved at the same time, Riley with a surprised expression while Cheryl had her concerning eyes put to full.

"What…" Marley sighed, looking from one person to the other in confusion. Her breathing was almost back to normal along with her vision, but she still felt like collapsing.

A smile formed on Cheryl's quivering lips. "It's nice to have you back." She reached up to gently rub Marley's cheek.

"What… happened?" Marley asked, looking at Riley.

"Well, you were out here with your Crobat, when it used Curse," the blue haired man sighed and gave a wry smile. "And it hit you instead of a wild Spearow that attacked you."

"Ooh…" The pre-teen swallowed her voice when it refused to come out other than a simple word. She wanted to ask where her Crobat was when she saw a Poke' Ball in Riley's hand, and also that he wasn't wearing his blue jacket; she was wearing it.

"Can you get up?" Marley looked back at Cheryl when she asked, not sure of what to say. She moved her head to the side before attempting to stand up, but she only managed to get up halfway before stumbling. Fortunately, Riley caught her in his arms before she could fall.

"Hold on…" He whispered, leaning down a little and sweeping her into his arms. She let out a gasp before settling into his grasp and resting her head against his chest. Her eyes half-lidded, they began walking towards the entrance of Battle Park, making soft claps as they went.

She didn't care about her current position and that she wasn't acting like her normal emotionless self, but she was enjoying listening to Riley's calm heart beat and breathing, Cheryl's skirt ruffling against the quiet wind, and the soft orange-pink aura of the Park as the sun set against the Tower, making their shadows long and thin.

---


	4. Dinner

**A/N**: These seem to be getting longer and longer as I write them... Oh, well.

--

4. Dinner

Spinning around to see her back for the hundredth time, Cheryl stared timidly at her figure, a frown on her pinkened lips.

She wasn't good at this kind of thing, dressing fancy and prepping with make-up. Her sense of fashion was something to never be desired, always wearing whatever green she could find in her sight. Hence as she twirled again a pear-green spaghetti-strap dress waved freely around her legs and hips, along with a darker green chest-coat. Her hair was in her usual braid, but now resting against her back instead of her front.

She looked like a bamboo stalk.

Sighing, Cheryl turned to look at herself in the full-body mirror while her shoulders slumped ungratefully.

"It's just a night out… with Riley… who's taking me to dinner -"

"-Rade!"

The green-haired lady whipped around to her bed, where her Espeon and Roserade were. The Bouquet Pokémon had her left garland up in the air, waving the flowers back and forth in a mocking fashion as she sang. _"Roo~se-a."_

"Oh… it's not like that!" Cheryl exclaimed, her face pink. "We're just going out together. It's not like we're spending the night at his house!"

"Roseau', Roserade." The Pokémon said in response, shifting her bouquet towards her trainer and sending blue rose petals floating around her body.

Cheryl waved them away in embarrassment and shot her Pokémon a look, but she was right. Who was she kidding? When Riley had came up to her a couple of days ago and asked her if she would like to accompany him for dinner (in that same fashion), her heart nearly fluttered out of her chest. Her mind was in such a tumble that she just stared at him with a burning face, not to mention blurting out a yes all too hastily when she did get her bearings back together.

Now, she had spent most of the day deciding what to wear to the restaurant, her Pokémon not helping in the least with the deed.

Moaning in defeat, she glanced up to her on looking partners. Rotating her body to the left, then the right, feeling the fabric as it moved with her hips, she gave a meek smile.

"Well, what do you think? Be honest."

None to say, Roserade grinned slyly, folding her arms across her chest as Espeon opened his eyes to look at his beautified trainer; nodding his head and laying it back down on his folded arms excessively easily.

Cheryl sighed quickly, walking over to her dresser and taking out her Poke' Ball belt. She bit her lip uneasily, turning back to her Pokémon when the doorbell to her Resort House rang, making them all jump, save for her lazing Espeon.

"He's here." Cheryl took out her respective Poke' Balls and held them in her hands. "Ok, guys, back in… Wish me luck." She said nervously. Roserade gave a sarcastic salute whereas Espeon waged his tail tiredly before zapping back into their balls.

She dashed over to her vanity and set the balls down, then scurried over to the mirror and checked herself again. She looked pretty, gorgeous if you took it there, and with a sudden burst of confidence, she nodded her head and walked out of her room.

--

YES, AoShipping. 8D They're too cute together. YES, I know it's a little corny, but I love corn. YES, flames will be given to my Flareon, Romeo, for breakfast. (I hate burning my pop-tarts -__-)


End file.
